ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szpieg
Szpieg to ósmy odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart rusza w pogoń za Devem trafiając na jego statek kosmiczny, gdzie po ominięciu zabezpieczeń znajduje nie tylko Deva, ale też Dr. Fusiona, których podsłuchuje. Kiedy wrogowie dowiadują się o szpiegu walka zaczyna się i pomimo, że Bart prowadził całą walkę to właśnie on przegrał starcie i nieprzytomny trafił do celi. Fabuła Devo wzleciał w górę i odleciał, jednak Bart nie czekając długo zmienił się w Fangampira i poleciał za nim, jednak Bianka, Szymon i Zim chwycili go za nogi i ręce. * Bianka: Bart wracaj tu! Zaraz rozładuje ci się zegarek! * Bart: O nie, nie tym razem, już raz go zostawiliśmy i wrócił z lepszą taktyką i prawie nas pokonał! Chłopak wyrwał się z rąk przyjaciół i poleciał za wrogiem. Leciał tak dosyć długo przez pustą przestrzeń oddalając się coraz bardziej i bardziej od planety na której zostawił swoją drużynę. Dwaj Vladaci lecieli cały czas z tą samą prędkością, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę, a w tym czasie Devo ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie, myśląc że nikt nie porwał by się w lot za nim w nieskończony kosmos. Nagle oczom nastolatka ukazał się w oddali statek kosmiczny, w którego kierunku leciał właśnie drugi Vladat. Devo wszedł na statek, a Bart z myślą że zdąży przecisnąć się przez zamykające się drzwi, rozpędził się i pomimo że drzwi zamknęły się już, to dzięki ostrym pazurom które wystawił przed siebie podczas lotu przebił się, ale przeciwnika nie było już w środku. Bart trafił do "przedsionka" z zamkniętymi drzwiami wejściowymi, a wyjście, dzięki technologi statku same się odbudowało, i tym razem nie było mowy o kolejnym rozpędzeniu się, przestrzeń była zbyt mała, w dodatku Omnitrix zaczął migać na kolor czerwony, a bohater odmienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Chłopak zaczął uderzać w ściany rękoma w celu rozwalenia ich, ale jak sam już przypuszczał, bez skutecznie. * Bart: To co teraz robimy, co? * Głos w Głowie: Nie wiem. * Bart: Co?! Jeszcze nie dawno mówiłeś że mi pomożesz! * Głos w Głowie: Cudotwórcą nie jestem, w dodatku muszę siedzieć w twojej głowie, a ty nie wiesz nawet co za potęgę w sobie chowasz. * Bart: Mam cię już dość. Mam gdzieś potęgę nieważne, czy mnie okłamujesz czy nie, poradzę sobie bez ciebie! Jak sam mówiłeś nic nie możesz, jesteś tylko głosem! * Głos w Głowie: Ale już nie na długo... Nagle głos w głowie ucichł, a ten mógł się wreszcie dobrze zastanowić co robić i wtedy zobaczył szyb wentylacyjny. Odczekał chwilę na ponowne naładowanie zegarka i zmienił się w Nanomecha, po czym wleciał do szybu, znalazł przejście do mechanizmów, dzięki pociskom energii bioelektrycznej otworzył je i pod postacią Szarej Materii ominął zabezpieczenia, zamienił niektóre elementy miejscami, niektóre przewody przegryzł, i dzięki tym ,obmyślonym przez mądry mózg Galwana, działaniom drzwi wejściowe miały zostać otwarte, a wszelkie kamery i alarmy statku wyłączone. Bart wyszedł poza mechanizmy z powrotem do szybu, jednak w tym momencie usłyszał szum, był to zbliżający się podmuch powietrza który uderzył w niewielkiego obcego i wyrzucając go do wcześniejszego "przedsionka" poobijał go. Drzwi były otwarte, więc chłopak wszedł ostrożnie do labiryntu korytarzy szukając wroga. Bart skręcając właśnie w jeden z korytarzy usłyszał i zobaczył Deva rozmawiającego z Dr. Fusionem, cofnął się więc szybko i schował za ścianą, po czym zaczął nasłuchiwać dokładnie konwersacji przeciwników. * Dr. Fusion: Czy załatwiłeś to, o co cię prosiłem? * Devo: Tak, wszystko czeka na odbiór, ale po co nam tak właściwie tyle Amber Ogii? * Dr. Fusion: Amber Ogia to jedno z najlepszych paliw, a jednocześnie jedno z najtańszych, a nam jest potrzebne dużo paliwa. * Devo: Ale skoro i tak kradniemy, to po co nam to czy jest tańsze czy droższe? * Dr. Fusion: A po to że skoro jest tańsze, to rolnicy mniej zarabiają, a jak mniej zarabiają to nie stać ich na zabezpieczenie, więc łatwiej jest ich okraść. A jak Hydren i jego banda? * Devo: Zostawiłem ich na Transylu. * Dr. Fusion: Jakim cudem udało ci się uciec? * Devo: Okazało się, że nasz bohater ma Pyrofobię. * Dr. Fusion: Ciekawe informacje, dobrze się z tobą współpracuje towarzyszu. * Devo: Dziękuję, z tobą również. Chłopak nawet nie ogarnął co się dzieje, jak można się bać ognia, przecież to głupie. * Bart: Sam jesteś głupi ty przerośnięty gacku! * Devo: Słyszałeś to? * Bart: No to chyba koniec podsłuchu. * Dr. Fusion: Mówiłeś że zostawiłeś ich na Transylu! * Devo: Bo tak było! Bart chcąc wkroczyć do walki już miał uderzyć w tarczę zegarka, kiedy macki Deva w postaci Dziobotopusa chwyciły go przyciągnęły do siebie i zaczęły dusić. * Dr. Fusion: Trzymaj go tak, a ja uruchomię miotacze ognia! * Bart: Nie! Tylko nie ogień! Bart wydusił ostatnie słowa i gdy już miał się całkowicie udusić, udało mu się uruchomić swój zegarek, przemienić w nowego obcego i pod postacią piasku rozsypać się i uwolnić się z macek przeciwnika, a miotacze ognia zamiast w niego także uderzyły strumieniami ognia w Deva. * Bart: Sandbox! No a teraz Czteroręki do rozróby by się przydał! Chłopak zmienił ponownie formę i po raz kolejny w nowego obcego, tym razem z rogami, twardą głową i niebieską sierścią. * Bart: Znowu nowy, ekstra! Nazwę cię, Smashhead, a teraz do roboty! Nastolatek rozpędził się, w stronę Fusiona, i uderzył rogami prosto w przeciwnika, jednak ten zdążył już załadować kolejny strumień ognia w miotaczach, który powalił na ziemię i odmienił chłopaka do ludzkiej formy, po czym został wrzucony do celi. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Odkrycie statku Deva i Dr. Fusiona * Trafienie Barta do celi Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson * Zim Grade Wrogowie * Devo * Dr. Fusion Kosmici * Nanomech * Szara Materia * Sandbox * Smashhead Drapieżnicy * Dziobotopus Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10